


Submerged

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Flooded Japan, M/M, Rinharu Week, also sort of heartbreaking, dark au, inspiration from Ten Submerge go check it out it's awesome!, sort of cute, this came to me during a maths lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Rinharu Week Day 5))</p><p>"During the early hours of this morning, the city of Tokyo was officially declared at high risk of Submersion, following the collapse of nearby Chiba. The government is searching for 15 male residents above the age of 18 to assist in a rescue attempt to retrieve the survivors. Meanwhile, citizens are urged to prepare themselves for the inevitability that the city will go under."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submerged

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at plot, romance and life. and yes, i shamelessly skipped days 2,3 and 4
> 
> Prompts used - Don't go where I can't follow and Dark AU – dystopia

It is said that while the Earth remains, seedtime and harvest, cold and heat, summer and winter, day and night, shall not cease. That as long as the ground remains steadfast and solid beneath our feet, nothing about our planet will change and that while the environment may shift and morph itself into something new, this is natural.

It is _meant to be._

∞

_During the early hours of this morning, the city of Tokyo was officially declared at high risk of Submersion. Homes are no longer safe to inhabit and a city wide evacuation will be following in the next few days. Citizens are urged to stay within walking distance of the nearest flood shelter and to prepare themselves for the inevitability that the city will go under._

_At 4am this morning, Chiba was Submerged. As far as officials can see, the vast majority of the population did not make it through but in response to an emergency call hailed at the scientists here in Tokyo around an hour after initial flooding, it is clear that a small number of people still remain._

_Chiba is relying on you, the population, to aide them. That is why the government is searching for 15 male residents above the age of 18 to assist in a rescue attempt to retrieve the survivors. In reward for their selflessness and bravery, each man will obtain extra food rations for his family and the chance to relocate further inland, within secured housing, for no extra cost._

_The Governor expresses his thanks for the city’s capability in remaining calm in these trying times and continues to believe highly in the faith he has in his people._  
 _Updates on the current situation of our city will now be aired at every quarter of the hour but for now, from all of us here at the Tower, stay strong._

∞

“You’re not actually thinking of doing it, are you?”

“Doing what?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“…”

“The rescue mission, Rin, finding the survivors?”

“Oh, that!”

“…so, are you?”

“What? No! Do you think I’m stupid?”

“No. I think you think that you’re capable, though.”

“…”

“Rin?”

“We’re out of bread. I’m going out to find some, don’t wait up for me.”

“What? Rin, don’t-“

“I said don’t wait up.”

∞

When the small, buzzing radio balanced on the single shelf in their 2 room apartment announced it was now nearing 11:30pm, Haruka huffed irritably. His eyes were dry, heavy and itching for sleep. Not only was he starving (a feeling he was quite used to experiencing) but he was _angry_ as well; angry because of Rin, angry because Rin was angry, angry because he was hungry and angry because he was obviously going to be hungry for the rest of the night, if Rin didn’t return any time soon. Yet again he contemplated hauling his stiff limbs from their folded in, foetal position on their small sofa – which really wasn’t big enough for even one person – and dragging himself the few meters to their “bedroom”, dumping himself onto his side of the dusty double bed that served as their sleeping arrangement and their dining room table.  
  
The pillows were basically just pillow cases now, all the stuffing degraded over the 20 years it’d been encased in the now-grey cotton. The blanket was barely big enough to cover the bed and Haru was reminded of the biting cold that always nipped at his feet when Rin stole too much of it in his sleep. All things considered, the sofa was probably comfier. Blinking blearily at the door, Haru rested his head against the arm rest and tucked his knees up to his chin, dark hair splayed across the dull, flowery monstrosity that he rested on. His stomach growled in protest but Haru paid it no attention; his thoughts were elsewhere.

In truth, Haruka was worried. On the outside, no, he looked as calm as ever, face neutral and eyes wiped clean of emotion but on the inside, his heart was skipping oddly in his chest, his stomach was churning with bile and a hard lump of fear had lodged itself in his throat. He wasn’t worried about Submersion nor was he wasn’t worried over the future of his city flooded with water. He wasn’t worried that he’d have no home, nowhere to go and no security. He was worried for Rin, only Rin, who was stubborn and selfless and kind and so perfect that fate had it written that he probably wouldn’t survive. It always went that way, in the movies Rin had forced him to watch. All the sappy romances and weird amateur sci-fi stuff had the hero losing, yet somehow winning at the same time.

Haruka tried to swallow, taking a deep breath of stale air through his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut at the thought. Rin _couldn’t_ go, it was as simple as that. In Haru’s eyes, there was no reason why Rin should go. Yes, he may be strong and fast and an excellent swimmer and have the personality on par with every hero ever to exist in paperback novels, and _yes_ he’d turned 18 only 4 days earlier in some sadistic twist of fate that had Haru’s insides crawling but he was Rin. He was Haruka’s constant, the only thing in his life that hadn’t changed since the Submersion had become a real, palpable problem for every low-lying city settlement in the world.

Rin had been there when Iwatobi had flooded (was it really only 9 weeks ago?), forcing those fast enough to escape to flee across the country. Rumours of the flood protection, the wealth and high chance of survival in Tokyo had drawn both of them in, blinding their logic and giving them hope. Hope that hadn’t lasted more than a few weeks, as the flood alert had been raised to amber one evening when they had been huddled around the radio, tangled up in each other for warmth. Rin had cried. He’d sobbed and heaved against Haru’s shoulder, the torrent of emotion built up from the loss of his mother and sister in Iwatobi finally engulfing him. Haru had done his part – held him close, stroked his hair, kissed his eyes and when Rin eventually ran out of energy, dragged him to their bedroom and slept by his side.

Haruka had seen the look in Rin’s eyes when the news bulletin had been aired. He’d seen the way they had sparkled with determination, the firm set of his jaw that told Haru nothing he could say would stop Rin from doing this. No amount of pleading would change the redhead’s mind. Haru felt heat prick at his eyes and fear swell in his throat, a new wave of worry washing over him.

He was going to lose Rin and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

∞

“I thought I told you not to wait up?” Rin’s voice sliced through the thin layer of sleep that had settled over Haru sometime around 1am when he’d finally turned off the radio, sick of listening to the same news headlines droning on repeat. Eyes crusted shut and tongue glued to the roof of his mouth, Haruka let out a small sigh as Rin’s footsteps grew closer. The drowsy boy squinted at the redhead, who was frowning down at him.

“I didn’t. I wasn’t asleep.” Rin snorted derisively, muttering a quiet ‘whatever’ before pausing. His hand snaked out and brushed against Haru’s temple, capturing a stray lock of hair and tucking it into its rightful place behind his ear. Haru stared at him impassively.

“Where did you go?” he asked softly, shifting into sitting position so he was head on with Rin’s abdomen. The redhead shifted awkwardly and rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand.

“I, uh, needed some air,” he glanced at Haru sheepishly, “I forgot the bread, I’m sorry.” Haru’s stomach gurgled in distaste, but he shook his head and smiled up at Rin softly.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re back.” Rin extended a hand to help him up, pulling Haruka to his feet in one smooth motion. Haru gazed at him for a second, still clutching his hand. The worry that had slowly dissipated from his small bout of sleep was trickling back into his system, and the smell of the night and the city on Rin was doing nothing to prevent it. “Bed?”

∞

Long, smooth fingers tangled in his hair, brushed against the soft skin at the nape of his neck and cupped his jaw gently, nearly as softly as Rin’s lips brushed against his own. Haru sighed, breath fanning across Rin’s cheekbones and the loose strands of wine coloured hair that framed his tired face. His ruby eyes were squeezed shut as Haru bit at his bottom lip, tugging on it with just the right amount of pressure that he knew Rin loved and Haru was rewarded with a slight scratch of nails under his shirt. Haru’s mouth moved against Rin’s slowly, drawing out a low moan from the other’s lips and making Haru’s stomach clench, fear still gnawing at his insides. Swallowing past the rock in his throat, Haru pulled away from Rin with a lingering kiss, brushing his lips against his tired eyes and then again to the tender skin just by his collar bone.

“Don’t go,” he whispered against the cool skin, “Don’t go where I can’t follow, Rin.” He felt the other breath in sharply, before burying his fingers in Haru’s tangled hair.

“Haru, you know I have to. For Gou, for mum… for you, idiot.” The soft baritone cracked slightly on the last word, making Haru’s heart clench in response. Pulling away from Rin’s skin with a soft press of lips, Haru raised his head to meet Rin’s gaze head on.

“Why? Why do you need to go? What are you trying to _prove_?” Tears were burning in the ocean-blue iris that stared accusingly at Rin, who gazed back with wide eyes.

“Haru, I’m not trying to prove anything, I just feel-“

“Well, you shouldn’t. I know you; you always want to make sure you’re the best. You’re so kind and caring; you just want to help _everyone_.” He glanced away from Rin’s frowning face, framed by wild hair and instead gazed steadily at a small crack in the wood of their bedroom wall. Rin brushed his fingers against Haru’s cheek, but the younger boy jerked away. Finally, tears leaked down his cheeks and his eyes burned with fear and anger. “You won’t come back, Rin.”

“Haru-“

“I can feel it.”

“Feel what? Haru?”

“You won’t come back.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ll leave me here and you’ll _die_.”

∞

**Author's Note:**

> tbc??? maybe??


End file.
